User talk:Panakalego/archive 7
Archives: [[User talk:Panakalego/archive1|'1st']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive2|'2nd']], [[User talk:Panakalego/achive3|'3rd']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive 4|'4th']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive5|'5th']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive 6|'6th']] Please leave new messages using the Leave Message tab. Thanks! [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] E-Mail Do you think you could E-Mail me, I want to stop Making inaccurate Articles. Do you want me to put my G-Mail Here? User:Kingdonfin :Not if you don't want to, you can email me whenever you want via the "E-mail this user" button on your sidebar. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 08:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) KotOR II Hey, Panaka, you play(ed) KotOR II on pc? If so, can you tell me if it's possible to play the game with a xbox controller? Just found out that the restration project ain't making it for xbox... ' •' Hammerise(talk) :Another Archive! Dang!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 20:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::I know, at least the last one lasted more than 30 days... barely... =) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 20:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::You haven't played KotOR o.O How come? ' •' Hammerise(talk) ::::Knights of the Old Republic (II - The Sith Lords) ' •' Hammerise(talk) RE:GTalk Can you get on now?http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 20:31, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I thought I was on. =P [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) ::Check yer email.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 16:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) that explains a lot thnx Vorak 21:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) no e-mail? Hi this is Toa Trelo and I sent you an e-mail about a super spoiler about Mata Nui, but either I think you've: Deleted it without reading Not checked your E-mail or read it but don't know how to reply thx Toa Trelo 08:18, 20 January 2009 (UTC) user freaky dude46 Hi panaka! I'm having a bit of trouble with user:freaky guy46. He keeps adding "av matoran turn into Bohrok upon death" to the Av-Matoran page trivia section. So i told him its already there and he had added a second "av matoran turn into..." I told him this in the summary box, but the problem is, i made the 3rd edit to the page (undo) so the comment didn't show. He just added it again and i just removed it again saying its already there, but i don't think he can tell! (thanks to me, the page now only has 1 "av matoran turn into...") I was going to notify him on his talk page, but neither his talk page nor user page has been written yet. I came to you because you are the person who greeted me when i first arrived on Bioniclepedia and I don't feel i have the right to be the first to edit his talkpage, I don't mean for my text to be an order, but could you perhaps welcome him kinda quick so i''' can say something to him without ruining his welcome. i think he'd be pretty cheesed off if the first message he got was "please stop saying av matoran turn into bohrok upon death as it is already there!" '''then "welcome to bioniclepedia". that would sort of make him feel he has gotten into trouble before he was welcomed! I don't mean to be bossy, i'm just a bit crabby after doing so much homework on top of my revision! (I'm starting really early for good marks and incase you haven't read my user page in a while, i won't be as active as normal!) I don't want to make your burden any bigger so i''' will say the whole the av matoran bohrok thing as i think my explanation was too lousy to explain the situation as i didn't quite explain that its not really his fault as he is still only '''a new user. (it feels really wierd asking someone who so obviously out ranks me to do something!) I'm kinda afraid i'm seeming rude or ignorant here! I honestly swear i do not mean to be!!! -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!!!!